Bright leaves and Wildflowers
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: The lone soul in the little forest. The trees had just dropped their leaves. The sure sign of snow. The first snow the soul would ever remember if they got to see it that is. The soul was bound to die. However fate seemed to have a sense of humor.


**Thought of this when I was sitting up in my room last night after the movie Purge. I was finishing my movie candy that I failed to finish during the movie. My friend and I had to go with my mom since we didn't have a car and well since the movie might end after 12... It's illegal for us to drive after that... Any way I started thinking as I looked at the blank daunting screen in front of me and thought... "Huh... Got like 10 sentences for darkness follows but not good enough. Can't think of anything yet... Meh do something else for now." Thus this was born!**

The wind blew only slightly. The lone soul in the little forest. Alone. The trees had just dropped their leaves. The sure sign that winter would be coming. The sure sign of snow. The first snow the soul would ever remember if they got to see it that is. The soul was bound to die. Bound to meet their death very soon at the rate things were going. However fate seemed to have a sense of humor.

In this case Death wore a grim-looking skull mask. He also had black claws instead of hands with his signature "Death" written on the right forearm. Sensing a familiar wavelength Death quickly drew closer to the lone soul. A few hours prior Death had done his job in ridding the world of a pair of demons. Why a pair of demons would come out for a fight they couldn't win was beyond him. He was now glad he had decide to search the area a bit. This was no doubt the reason the two had come out. Trying to get more to time to one of their own to heal and flee, probably. Too bad though. The closer Death drew to the lone soul the more suspicious he got. The demon would have taken off running by now, right? Sure he could tell the poor health of the soul, but... The creature couldn't be That wounded.

It was just up ahead now. Death got ready for another fight. However he would be in for a surprise. Pushing away the thick branches Death entered the grassy clearing. The once green grass now starting to turn a bit brown. Leaves of every color littered the ground like the rest of the wood. A... child? A child, not even seeming to be one, happily playing in the leaves. Death lowered his claws only slightly and approached. This child was a demon and had to be destroyed. Death raised his claws to strike down the child. The child looked to Death. Death expected a scream of fright, but instead the little child offered him a little blue forest flower. A simple gesture, but at the same time powerful. An innocent gesture. One not expected to be from a demon.

So innocent that in made Death for once in his existence question just what he had been about to do. The child's smile started to slip when he didn't take the flower. The smile returned, bright as ever when Death slowly took the little flower. Death twirled the little flower a few times in wonder. The child continued to play with the bright colored leaves. A rainbow of leaves tossed into the wind. The child suddenly quit his playing making Death's attention snap back to the little child and away from his thoughts. The child coughed a horrid rattling cough. This must've been the reason the two demons were away. One to be a distraction. The other find medicine. Not a very good distraction thinking back on it.

This reminded Death of what he had come here to do. A demon. He reminded himself over and over again. It had to be destroyed. It was for the greater good. Placing the little blue flower in his cloak he raised his claws again. The child giggled harmlessly at the little bug that had crawled onto his hand. He watched curiously as the bug fell into the leaves and start to scurry away. This child was so young and innocent. How could such a sweet child be a killer? The white stripes were cute... The reaper sighed and once again lowered his claws, disgusted with himself to even think of harming this child. He couldn't just kill this child for what he hasn't even done. He hadn't killed anyone. Not even that little bothersome insect.

The child was bound to die out here. Being alone as he was the child would get attacked by some animal, starve, freeze, or simply die of his own sickness. He could just walk away right then and there and be done with it. It would die on its own. However... Wouldn't that mean that he let the child die? Let a poor innocent defenseless child suffer in the cold wilderness? Such a thought broke the reapers heart. The child didn't know anything about his kind yet. He hadn't been taught anything. Nothing of balance or souls. Nothing. Maybe... Just maybe. The child looked at Death just as curiously as he had the bug when he carefully picked the child up.

"I guess I can't just leave you out here now can I, Kid?"

Death started walking. The child smiled and giggled once again. Not caring that he was getting further and further away from the woods he had once called home and the bright leaves that he had been overjoyed to play in.

**I know not the best but ya know. I didn't really think it was worth more than a single chapter. Got the other one to deal with, ya know? Can't expect much when you're hopped up on candy at midnight.**


End file.
